Such a fastening device is described in DE 10 2010 003 130 A1. The fastening device has an expansion sleeve and an expanding mandrel, wherein the sleeve has a first load-engagement means for the first object and an abutment for an outer surface of the second object. A sealing element is arranged adjacent to the abutment.
With such fastening devices there is a danger that if the driving depth is too low, the sealing element may not be sufficiently compressed to guarantee its sealing function. There is also the danger that the sealing element may be pressed too strongly if the driving depth is too large and will protrude radially outward. The tolerance for the driving depth is therefore limited.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a device with which the sealing function of the sealing element is guaranteed within a wide tolerance for the driving depth, without the sealing element excessively protruding radially when compressed.